


Dragons

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Charlie is impressed when he finds out Harry helped free a dragon.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Dragons

* * *

There's some urgency in the way Charlie strides through the house, barely taking a moment to greet the twins.

He doesn't even notice Bill resting in the armchair.

He's distracted. He looks around, and his eyes fall on Harry and he starts over, still urgent, and Harry finds himself wondering what's wrong.

He's prepared for bad news. He's always prepared for it.

Charlie drops down on the chair next to him and Harry of course notices how close they're sitting.

"Tell me everything," Charlie demands, eyes shining. "Every single detail. You snapped the chain around its neck, I imagine."

"Uh..."

"And did it manage to get a few bites of the Goblin arseholes?"

"Charlie? What—"

"The dragon," Bill helpfully calls from the other side of the living room. "What else?" There's a fondness to his tone.

"Oh." Harry glances back. No-one has ever looked at him with that intensity before and he's not sure he can look away. Not sure he wants to. "Well, yeah. The poor dragon, trapped down there. We... Hermione and Ron helped... the chain snapped and he did his... his fire thing and... yeah, some Goblins went down, and we just flew him out of there. We jumped off his back at some point so he's free now."

"Amazing," Charlie murmurs. "There were rumours of course, but no one could ever get that far into the bank to find out the truth. You freed him, so that makes you completely amazing!"

Bill snorts. "He also defeated You-Know-Who, but yeah, it's the dragon thing he'll be known for," he says, amused.

"Oh. Well, glad I could help." Charlie hesitates. "Well, as a thank you, perhaps I could make you dinner tonight? If you're interested. I mean, we have so much to talk about - I never thought I'd meet someone who would put themselves out there like that just to save a dragon. I knew you cared about them - ever since the Triwizard when you avoided hurting one of my babies."

Harry can only nod. "Dinner... sounds good."

* * *


End file.
